


hittin' every red light

by skatershelley (niamdox)



Category: Union J (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, George gets freaked out, M/M, and writing for a mostly British audience to the best of my knowledge, because I'm American, i actually finished a prompt can you believe it?, i use lift and elevator interchangeably, in a way that amuses me more than it probably should, they get stuck in an elevator, this is just really stupid, this was a tumblr prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 00:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2488451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niamdox/pseuds/skatershelley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Now, George Shelley isn't usually one to be frightened of the dark. But he'd heard the horror stories about being stuck in elevators, people plummeting to their deaths from as high up as he was. And what if someone stopped the car on purpose, just to brutally murder him while he was cornered with nowhere to run? Suddenly, the dark seemed much less harmless.<i></i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>-----</p>
</div>Or, George and Jaymi get stuck in a lift, George flips his shit, and Jaymi is his usual Momma Bear self. <i>(Prompted by Anon on tumblr.)</i>
            </blockquote>





	hittin' every red light

**Author's Note:**

> I actually finished a prompt for the first time in my life. Go me. If you wanna try your luck and send me more, my tumblr is [fckedniam](https://fckedniam.tumblr.com) and twitter is [@hensley5sos](https://twitter.com/hensley5sos) so you can send me those there if you wanna.
> 
> Title is from Long Way Home by 5 Seconds of Summer. It is completely irrelevant to the story, but I couldn't think of anything better and it's my favorite 5SOS song, so it'll do.

The first thing to go was the music. For a split second, George couldn't say he minded. It had started to lull him to sleep the second the elevator started moving, and he would've been happy carrying on without it. That is, of course, until the lift ground to a halt and the lights flickered off.

Now, George Shelley isn't usually one to be frightened of the dark. But he'd heard the horror stories about being stuck in elevators, people plummeting to their deaths from as high up as he was. And what if someone stopped the car on purpose, just to brutally murder him while he was cornered with nowhere to run? Suddenly, the dark seemed much less harmless.

It must have only been a few seconds after the power cut that he heard what sounded like someone feeling around. George's thoughts returned to his murderer theory, when he felt something pat his arm then grab his wrist.

If you asked him, he would probably tell you that he knew it was coming.

In reality, he screamed. Rather loudly.

"George, it's just me, relax."

_Jaymi._

George started to stammer out an apology but Jaymi shushed him, thumbing what he hoped was the help button and fumbling in the dim light of his phone to pull up a flashlight to provide at least a small amount of light. The screen suddenly went brighter once he found it, making George jump and illuminating a small area around them.

"You alright, Georgie? You don't look so good." Jaymi asked, genuinely looking concerned, like he wasn't just asking out of reflex.

George nodded and squeaked out a quick  _"Yeah.",_ earning himself one of Jaymi's  _'I call bullshit'_  looks that George had grown to know all too well. But instead of saying anything, he intertwined his fingers with George's and squeezed lightly despite how sweaty his palms had suddenly gotten. 

"They'll get us out of here soon. Someone's working on fixing it right now, I bet. Be any minute. It can't be that hard to get a lift moving.." Jaymi droned on, obviously trying to think of something to say that might put George at ease. But George wasn't exactly in the mood for talking and cuddled against Jaymi's side, resting his head on his shoulder and nuzzling gently against his neck in an attempt to silently tell him to shut up. It took a few minutes, but it eventually worked. Jaymi quieted down and moved the both of them down the wall to sit on the floor, letting George snuggle up closer and cuddle Jaymi properly.

After a while, he almost started to forget they were stuck in a lift. That is, until the lights flickered back on above them and they heard the rumble of the machinery. George's mind flashed back to falling to their death in an elevator. He could imagine the headlines the next day-  _'Popstars Get Stuck In a Lift, Fall to Tragic Death',_  and he finds himself holding Jaymi's sides in a white-knuckled grip, so tight that is must of hurt. The car jerked, and George braced himself to feel it fall, but instead, it started moving steadily upward, followed soon after by a ding that signaled they had passed another floor.

Confused, George loosened his grip and looked up at Jaymi, who smiled and snickered in amusement. "See? I told you they would get us moving again."


End file.
